Desati
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: .:Orden:. .:Shonen Ai, AU:. .:RikuSora:. Una noche, Riku encuentra un collar en la playa y decidé obsequiarselo a Sora en señal de amistad sin saber que al hacerlo, se comprometería con el castaño, literalmente. .:Sentir o no sentir:.
1. Juntos?

**Advertencia (Saga del Orden perfecto)—****Shounen Ai (**RikuSora.**Romance, Humor, Acción y Aventura. S-UA (**Semi - Universo alterno_No me hago responsable por futuros traumas musicales._

**Disclaimers—**_Los personajes de __**Kingdom Hearts **__ pertenecen a su diseñador Tetsuya Nomura. Las canciones de este fic son propiedad de sus autores. _

Nota— ¡Gia'Sou! Este es el primer fic de Kingdom Hearts que subo. Y me tarde un año en subir algo. Es mi record. Este no es el proyecto que quería mostrar como primer fic, pero realmente a estas alturas como tengo varios, creo que todos valen la pena y este salió vencedor. No tengo muchos comentarios. Me encasillo como Principiante porque hace ya mucho que no escribía o leía algo y perdí totalmente la practica. Espero les guste!

Aclaraciones— Es un universo Alterno, ocupo ciertos detalles de universo original y del de Final Fantasy. Es un Shonen AI, Amor entre chicos, así que están advertidos. Este fic se divide en dos partes. "Saga del orden perfecto" y la "Saga del Caos perfecto" en la segunda parte pasa a ser Yaoi, con varias parejas más fuertes. ¡En fin! Pd: Pasen a ver mi galería en el deviantart.

* * *

•Desati• [Saga del orden perfecto.

By: Mikael Mudou

* * *

**1.- "Together?"**

Dejaba huella al caminar. Ese día lo atrajo algo en particular; Para poder recorrer la isla en la que él y todos sus amigos solían jugar y tener aventuras imaginarias donde recorrían mundos extraordinarios más allá de sus pequeñas mentes.

Y así era que estaba esa noche despejada de luna nueva, con tan sólo las estrellas arriba observándole curiosas. El propósito de su recorrido era incierto, pero él tenía ese presentimiento, esa vocecilla que le decía que fuese.

A la distancia divisó una chispa, una ligera y pequeña chispa que parecía llamarle a lo lejos. Corrió un poco y aquella acción hizo que su cabello platinado se meciera estrepitosamente por el viento. Calmándose al momento de detenerse y observar el objeto que a sus pies y entre la arena yacía.

Lo recogió con cuidado percatándose de que se trataba de una cadena en plata con una pequeña corona que colgaba de ella. Se fijo en los pequeños broches a ambos lados y los unió formando un collar. Lo miró extrañado pero termino sonriendo ante aquel extraño hallazgo.

**§**

Era una de esas mañanas en las que usualmente nada nuevo pasaba. Jueves al despertar y las voces internas ya clamaban por algo de acción. De esa acción que a los 14 años te invade. Esa urgencia que tienes por crecer y esa necesidad que tienes por aprender. En la escuela no, por su puesto. Sino algo más. Una gran aventura era lo que el castaño; Sora, deseada.

—¡Hey, Sora!— llamó desde lejos al chico castaño que al parecer se dirigía a la escuela más rápido de lo normal. Se paró al oír a su amigo y lo miró de reojo.

—¿Qué hay Riku? — Saludó animado, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Llevas prisa?— le cuestionó mientras ambos se encaminaban a su escuela secundaria.

—No del todo. Kairi quiere que le ayude con el aseo de hoy, así que me paré un poco más temprano para alcanzarla. ¿Me quieres para algo?

—Sí, algo así.— Riku respondió metiendo en la bolsa la mano. Levantado algunas sospechas en Sora. —Pero, si _lo_ quieres, tendrás que cerrar los ojos.

—Está bien— detuvo su andar y cerro sus orbes azuladas. —¿Qué? — dijo abriendo el ojo derecho, sonriéndole —¿Me vas a dar un beso o qué? — y ante el comentario recibió una mirada de reproche por parte del platinado. Odiaba que jugara de esa manera. —Okey… ya, cierro los ojos. — y sí, realmente Sora esperaba un beso, pero sólo sintió que su amigo le rodeaba y colocaba algo alrededor de su cuello.

—Ya, ábrelos— ordenó a lo que le obedeció llevando inmediatamente su mano a su pecho y sintiendo aquel objeto con puntas. Bajó la cabeza para observarlo mejor. Sonrió ampliamente liberando una pequeña risita. —¿Y?

—¡Vaya, Riku, es muy bonita! — Respondió sonrojándose levemente, por la emoción. —¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—Bueno… por allí. —

—Gracias… — de un largo suspiro. —Nunca me la quitaré. Excepto para bañarme y quizás dormir…

—No es para tanto. — Riku corrigió algo apenado. —Es sólo un collar.

—Pero es la primera vez que me obsequias algo así. Créeme que es lo más genial que me nadie me haya dado… Excepto cuando Kairi me dio ese Lucky charm.

Y con ese último comentario, el platinado rolo los ojos algo molesto, pero daba igual. Ellos siguieron rumbo a la escuela. Riku cursaba un grado más arriba que Sora o que su amiga Kairi, pero a la vez asistía junto con Tidus. Así que sus rumbos se dividieron al entrar al colegio.

Giro la perilla y entro silencioso asomando la cabeza.

—¡Sora llegas un poquito tarde! — le regaño la pelirroja.

—Lo lamento pero me entretuve camino a… —

—¿Quién te dio eso?— Selphie apareció de la nada notando el collar que Sora traía en el cuello causando el mismo impacto en Kairi. Quien no se había percatado de eso. El castaño la miro confundido —¡El collar¿Quién te lo dio?

—¡Ah! Fue Riku — respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja causando aún más asombro en las jóvenes.

—¿Y que… respondiste? — Kairi parecía que perdería en control en cualquier momento, su voz se medio corto.

—¿No es obvio?— intervino su amiga —Si lo trae puesto es que acepto.

—¿Pero no crees que fue algo muy precipitado?

—No, yo creo que Riku se fue a la segura y tomo directamente la sartén por el mango. ¡Felicidades Sora! — y Selphie se le lanzo para darle un fuerte abrazo que le dejo sin respiración.

—¿Pero de que hablas? — la aparto de sí. —¿Por qué me felicitas?

—¿Qué no sabes?—

—¿Saber qué?

—Que estas comprometido con Riku. —

Y en realidad nadie se lo espero, pero ese grito alerto a todos, parecía que venía que los salones y era la gran queja de Sora ante lo que acababa de saber. Y no fue para más. La pregunta fue ¿Riku lo sabia? Sin darse cuenta Selphie salió del salón para esparcir el chisme.

—¡Riku! — gritó una voz, el aludido volteó pero sólo diviso la pelota que se estrello de lleno en su cara.

—¡Hey, qué te pasa!—

—¡Déjame recapitular, soy tu mejor amigo¿O no? —

—Creo que lo eras — respondió con la mano aún en la cara. —¿Estas loco Tidus?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Porqué qué?

—¡Por que no me dijiste que te ibas a echar la soga al cuello!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Hablo de ti y de Sora!—

—¿Qué con él? —

—De por qué… — y paro un segundo para recobrar la compostura—…no me habías comentado que te le ibas a proponer.

—¿Qué¡No yo hice eso! — negó rotundamente.

—¿Entonces por qué le diste el collar?

—No sé, —miró varias veces a su alrededor, nervioso. —lo encontré en la playa y me agrado para él. Punto.

—¿Sabes lo que significa cuando una persona le da un collar o cadena de esa clase a otra persona?

—No ¿Qué?—

—Amigo, le acabas de proponer matrimonio a Sora.

Y un segundo grito llamo la atención de todos alrededor.

—Creo que ya se dio cuenta. — dijo Sora dando un largo suspiro. Por fortuna de todos era aún muy temprano para que todos llegasen, así que pocos en realidad presenciaron esas escenas.

—¡Sora! — exclamó Riku entrando al salón en compañía de Tidus. Inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! — dijeron al unísono. —¡Tú primero¡Entonces yo¡Basta!

—¡Basta los dos! — Kairi se interpuso entre ellos. —Sora, habla.

—Riku, yo no me quiero casar contigo. —dijo dudando en cada palabra— No ahora.

—¿Y en un futuro? — cuestionó Selphie. Eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes. —¿Qué? El dijo "No ahora" cosa que no niega que si acepta.

—Quiero decir. — pensó mirando al techo o algún punto muerto. —Soy demasiado joven para eso de los "compromisos" no creo estar preparado.

—¡Ni yo! Así que asunto resuelto. — Riku estaba más nervioso de lo normal y lo único en lo que pensaba era en huir de allí.

—¡Entonces sean novios! — sugirió nuevamente la castaña.

—¡Sí! — Tidus le animaba mientras sostenía a Riku para que no escapara —Es un paso antes del "compromiso" y ya dieron el paso antes de eso que era la amistad. Así que no le veo el problema.

—¡Estarán juntos hasta que la muerte los separe! —

—¡O hasta que yo le quite ese collar! — estalló la pelirroja arremetiendo contra Sora, tomando el collar por la corona pero tan pronto como hizo eso, recibió una fuerte descarga que asemejaba a la electricidad, arrogándola contra algunas bancas del salón.

—¡Kairi! — gritaron todos. Acercándose y ayudándola. Entre Riku y Tidus.

—Kairi ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, eso creo. — fue auxiliado y tomo asiento, palpándose la cabeza por el golpe. —¿Qué fue eso?

—Magia Moogle. — Selphie respondió. —Esos collares son especiales porque son fabricados por Moogles con gemas, piedras y cristales esparcidos por los mundos. Se le llama Síntesis y cada collar contiene cualidades especiales y características.

—Pero ¿Qué paso? —

—No sé, me imagino que sólo Sora y Riku pueden tocarlo. O que esta protegido contra malos deseos. Cosas como esas. ¿Cuándo pediste el collar, Riku?

—¿Qué? Yo lo encontré ayer en la noche en la playa.

—No puede ser. Luce nuevo. Si la playa, el mar o que se yo lo hubieran arrastrado estaría maltratado.

—¡Es enserio! Lo encontré ayer. Tirado en la arena. Yo no sabía que era mágico, o que los Moogles lo hubieran hecho o que le pediría matrimonio a Sora.

—Pero ya lo tiene puesto. — comentó Tidus rodeando a Sora y mirando el collar. —¿Notaste que ya no hay broche?

—¿Broche de qué? —

—Broche de seguro, con lo que unes la cadena — y abriendo un poco la camisa de Sora notaron que era eso, no tenía ya broche, era una cadena totalmente unida.

—¡Oh-ho! — exclamó Sora buscando el broche con rapidez.— No puede ser ¡Jamás me lo podré quitar!

—¡Intenta quitártelo por arriba de la cabeza! — Kairi sugirió.

—¡Nah! — le respondió Riku —Su cabezota es muy grande para que pueda salir.

—¡Hey! Mi cabeza es perfectamente equivalente con mi cuerpo. — he intentado seguir el consejo de la pelirroja levantó la cadena queriendo sacársela pero se detenía justo a la altura del mentón de su rostro. Paró y los miró a todos un poco desconcertado, lo intento varias veces más pero el resultado siempre era el mismo —¡No puedo! Pesa demasiado.

—¡Ya sé! Vi un libro de la última edición de los collares Moogles en la biblioteca. ¡Iré por él!— Dijo Selphie pero al ver que el tiempo se fue muy rápido desitió.

—Es mejor que eso lo hagamos en el receso. — sugirió Tidus —Me salí de la practica de Bliztball y los chicos ya me han de querer matar.

—Es cierto, necesitamos terminar esto del aseo. — todos miraron a su alrededor. Sora dio un largo suspiro, dirigiendo una mirada extraña a Riku—¿Nos vemos en el primer receso en la cafetería?

—Me parece bien. — contestó con el mismo gesto. —Hasta entonces.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**N**ext: "**Decision****" (**Desición

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**No es que ya no lo desee, es sólo que ya no me nace hacerlo ¿Qué? Vivir tan vagamente****"**


	2. Desición

Advertencia (Saga del Orden perfecto)—Shounen Ai (RikuSora.Romance, Humor, Acción y Aventura. S-UA) (Semi - Universo alterno).No me hago responsable por futuros traumas musicales.

Disclaimers—Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a su diseñador Tetsuya Nomura. Las canciones de este fic son propiedad de sus autores.

Nota: Thanks! Muchas gracias a todos por los Reviews, Favs y Altertas para este fic. Espero no decpecionarles porque les tengo muchos giros para este en especial. Sí, ahora lo ven todo mono, todos (exepto Kairi) son felices y contentos, pero eso en mis fics no dura mucho X3 Así que disfrutemos de estos cinco o seis capis, en los que ellos son felices. En fin, agradesco nyevamente los comments y sin más aquí está el segundo chapi.

Reviews: Ileyse Vyntra, hanasaki, Bebyura, .-NekOShiRu-. Ainariel.14, Stian Lossantos y natcha.  
Favoritos: .-NekOShiRu-., Stian Lossantos, Tsunde-Sama, zanavalu.  
Altertas: .-NekOShiRu-., Nebyura, Stian Lossantos, Tsunde-Sama, Yura Ivanov.

Nota extra: Traigo un error que en el editor no me deja poner negritas, así que este chapi se verá un poco insipido. Sorry, espero que para el tercero no me paso esto. Una disculpa de antemano. u.u

* * *

•Desati•  
2.- "Desicion"  
By: Mikael Mudou

* * *

La obsesión de Selphie por el collar la hizo salirse de la última clase antes del receso para poder buscar el libro con más calma. Cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con varios y con uno un tanto viejo que era de antigua Alquimia Moogle. Tanto Riku y Sora parecían distantes de sus clases. Sora miraba a la nada, tocando su collar con la mano izquierda y sosteniendo su cabeza con la derecha. Mientras tanto el platinado hacia cosas por inercia, escribir lo que estaba en la pizarra y contestar con monosílabos. 

Llegando la hora. Y como era acordado se sentaron en su habitual mesa en dónde ahora Wakka les hacia compañía. Pero eso sí, antes cada uno fue por su comida. Al estar todos listos para iniciar. Selphie saco los libros con varias paginas señaladas con anterioridad.

—¡He encontrado muchas cosas que les apuesto que les interesaran! — exclamó felizmente. Señalo el primer libro. —Los collares tienen un elemento en común. Los "Oráculos +" que son gemas extremadamente raras y muy pero muy caras. Puedes buscarla o comprarla. Eso es lo que hace especial a todos los collares. Cada collar tiene diferentes piedras que pueden tener varias funciones como: Protección, Unión y Sanación. La Protección sirve; como dice, para proteger al dueño de las "Malas vibras"

—¿Cómo lo que le paso a Kairi? — preguntó Tidus.

—Exacto. Entre más sean las ganas de destruir la relación, más el coraje, odio y demás, mas fuerte será la fuerza de reacción. Dicen que han llegado a matar. Y cabe decir que cada collar sólo puede tener una cualidad de estar tres. Luego tenemos la Unión que sirve para… — leyó con cuidado— "unir los corazones y revelar su verdadera naturaleza" así dice. — abrió otro libro y leyó: — ¡Ah ya! Sirve para estrechar mas íntimamente los lazos entre ambas personas, reforzando el amor, la confianza y la lealtad. Por lo regular sirve para que cuando dos personas no están del todo de acuerdo o seguras de la relación se den cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Y descartamos que sea ese collar. — intervino por primera vez Kairi, miró a Sora que estaba a su lado pero parecía mirando a otro lado de la mesa. —¿Sora?

—¿Qué? — regresó en sí. Miró a todos y preguntó —¿Me perdí de algo?

—Tierra a Sora, estamos con lo de los collares ¿Recuerdas? — Kairi le refrescó la memoria.

—¡Ah, sí! De Protección y Unión y te falta el de sanación.— les sonrió a todos y se perdió en el mismo punto de la mesa. Riku para ser exactos.

—Y bueno… — abrió el primer libro de nuevo — El de sanación es para parejas muy problemáticas que desean tener una relación tranquila y estable. Cura varios males como los celos, la envidia, el odio. Fortalece el sentido de lealtad. Cuando hay pleitos o discusiones promueve la reflexión. Sana el dolor y es perfecto para los corazones ya rotos en el pasado y que deseen seguir adelante.

—Pero hay algo que no comprendo. — Wakka miró a Sora quien estaba otra vez perdido, Riku parecía hacer lo mismo. —¿Cómo es que la persona que no lo tiene puesto puede… digamos… tener las mismas "reacciones" que la persona que lo trae si que lo traiga.

—¿Has oído hablar del "hilo del destino"?—

—Es el que une a dos personas para siempre por los dedos meñiques. — hizo el ademán con sus dos dedos. —Sí, he oído de él.

—Pues los collares son la versión _fashion_ del hilo del destino. En el momento en que Riku le puso el collar y Sora lo acepto, Un lazo permanente los ha unido.

—¡Okey! — Kairi llamó la atención de todos con su ya aparente enfado —Ya sabemos qué son. Ahora ¿Cómo se lo podemos quitar?

—¡Eso es muy simple querida amiga! — contestó con su sonrisa gatuna. Abrió otro libro que había permanecido debajo de todos los demás. —Aquí dice que cuando el collar es colocado el broche desaparece debido a que el lazo de unión se ha creado. Pero puede ser retirado cuando se decrete el final de la relación. Y eso pasa cuando ambos corazones no deseen seguir adelante o que uno de ambos lo desee con mucha fuerza.

—Así que mientras Riku o Sora no deseen separarse, no se podrá quitar el collar. — Tidus confirmó. —Y eso quiere decir que ninguno quiere terminar la relación. ¿O sí, Riku? Oye ¿Riku?

—¿Qué? — le miró confundido.

—¿Qué si te quieres separar de Sora?

—No.—

—¡No! —

—¿No qué?

—¡Olvídalo!

—¿Olvidar qué? —

—¡Mejor! Pon atención. — señaló a la castaña.

—Aún hay más. Hay otra manera de quitar el collar. — Todos la miraron atenta. —Si una persona o ser de corazón negro u oscuro o en su defecto sin corazón le arrebata el collar eso quiebra de inmediato el lazo. También hay algo interesante. Una persona puede tener hasta tres collares. Es decir, tres pretendientes sí es que su corazón no se decide por uno.

—¡Huy, Sora! Si quieres puedes tener tu propio Harem— sonrió Tidus mientras lo golpeaba con la pelota que siempre cargaba. —¡Hey, Sora pélame!

—¿Qué?—

—Olvídalo, tú también estas en las nubes. — roló los ojos volviendo a la conversación en grupo.

—Como les iba diciendo acerca de los collares múltiples, hay un último tipo para esto. Se le llama collares sagrados. Y son por lo regular collares normales con mucho tiempo de antigüedad o posesión. Es decir, que la persona debe de tenerlo cierto tiempo con él o ser valioso para él. Estos se llevan con los Moogles y se hace una síntesis especial la cual les da la propiedad sagrada que une las tres características de los collares. Esto se hace para mantener el campo nivelado. Entonces se crea un lazo del corazón del prometido al corazón de los pretendientes. Y sólo se puede romper un lazo y se rompe por sí mismo cuando el corazón ya ha elegido.

—¿Puede ser mi cadena? — Tidus cuestionó rozando con la yema de los dedos su collar de plata.

—Puede ser. —

—¿Y la conclusión es? — preguntó Kairi un poco asqueada por la situación.

—Espera, aún queda algo más. — tomó un poco de aire. Sacó del libro más viejo de todos de entre los demás y lo abrió. Mostrando el contenido con el dedo índice. —existe el collar mítico. Es el más antiguo de todos los collares y el más raro. Tiene las propiedades de los cuatro anteriores multiplicadas al infinito. Tanto puede unir corazones rotos como destruir a quienes no son el uno para el otro y claro esta a los detractores de este amor. Se dice que sólo aquellos que fueron hechos el uno para el otro pueden usarlo y aquellos que sus corazones estén llenos de duda mueren por mano del collar. Y la leyenda dice que sólo una pareja logró sobrevivir a su gran poder. Él era un ser de corazón puro mientras que ella un ser invadido por el odio y la maldad, pero de alguna forma el amor que ambos se tenían fue más fuerte y lograron consumar su amor. — y ante esto un gran sonrojo surco la mejilla de la niña, colocó su mano derecha sobre esta al no contener la emoción —pero… — les miró de reojo, creando una extraña atmósfera de suspenso.

—¿Pero…?—

—Pero después de consumar su amor…ambos… — paró en secó y cerró el libro —Ambos murieron.

—Oha, vaya. Qué interesante. — dijo Wakka con sarcasmo en su voz.

—Osease. ¿Quieres decir que se _orgasmearon_ y luego se murieron?— ante el comentario hecho por Tidus tanto Sora y Riku regresaron a la realidad. Mientras que Wakka no evito soltar una fuerte carcajada y Selphie junto con Kairi le reprochaban con la mirada.

—¡Ay Tidus! —le golpeó con el libro que había cerrado momentos antes. —¡Le quitas lo romántico a la situación!

—Lo siento. — rió levemente apenado —Es que no pude evitar pensar eso. Es decir. Después de llegar al punto máximo de su amor ¿Murieron?

—Sí, algo así — pensó con detenimiento —Quiero creer que lo que nos quieren decir es que al llegar a la unión máxima entre dos personas eso los hace inseparables. Claro, cuando hay amor de por medio.

—¿Y en resumen? —

—Bueno… En resumen, Sora debe de tener un collar de protección. ¡Propongo algo! — exclamó Selphie con felicidad. Todos la miraron esperando su gran idea —Ok. Dense un tiempo de prueba. ¡Una semana! A ver que tal se sienten uno con el otro.

—¿Quieres decir que intentemos ser _algo_ en estos siete días? — cuestionó Sora

—Sip, intenten ser pareja, hagan todo juntos…—

—Mándense cartitas y mensajitos — sugirió Wakka

—Que Sora le haga el almuerzo a Riku — le siguió Tidus

—Que Riku lleve a Sora al cine— y después Selphie y así en ese orden.

—Que Sora acompañe a Riku a los entrenamientos.—

—Pero yo no estoy en ningún equipo. —

—¡Ah! Pues ya eres miembro del equipo de Bliztball — Informó Tidus riendo nerviosamente sacando una nota del entrenador del equipo. —Sorry amigo, tienes la mejor condición física y el equipo necesita algo de ayuda.

—Oh, vaya, gracias— recibe la nota con aparente entusiasmo en su voz—, siempre quise nadar como bruto en una pecera gigante persiguiendo una pelota a lo pendejo. — y fue cuando notaron el sarcasmo en la voz de Riku.

—¡Vamos, amigo! — Tidus se acerco por su espalda rodeando a Riku con sus brazos en un gesto amigable. —Yo sé que eres lindo, amigable, noble y caritativo. ¡A demás es voluntariamente a fuerzas!

—Sí Riku. Sería interesante — animó Sora, a lo que correspondió una extraña reacción del platinado. —¡Animo!

—Está bien — respondió con un pesado suspiro.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —

—¿Tengo más opción? —

—¡Waw, muchas gracias! — le soltó para poder pegar un par de brinquitos, sus ojos brillaron con gran intensidad —¡Ya veras que seremos los campeones de este año, venceremos a la escuela de Villa Crepúsculo!

—Y de paso invitas a Sora para que te vaya a apoyar en los entrenamientos ¿No?

—¡Sí! — La castaña se puso de pie para poder exclamar con más entusiasmo — ¡Ya verán que no se arrepentirán!

— Urra… — suspiró Kairi que había permanecido callada la mayor parte de la conversación.

—¿Qué sucede amiga? — tomó asiento para poder prestarle atención a la joven; quien observaba como los chicos comenzaban a discutir sobre el juego y su recepción era similar a la que se suele escuchar cuando hablan en otro idioma ajeno a tu comprensión.

—Sabes lo que tengo. Sabes que me gusta Sora. ¿No? — su amiga asintió —Y la sola idea de imaginarla con mi otro mejor amigo me repugna. No lo sé. Me molesta. — tomó su cabeza entre sus manos revolviendo su cabellera.

—Kairi, son celos.— como respuesta sus miradas chocaron — Pero dime algo ¿No te gustaría ver a Sora feliz?

—Sí, pero yo podría hacerlo realmente feliz. No es que no confíe en Riku, todo lo contrario, sé que lo protegería. Pero sabes como es el mundo. — desvió la mirada al grupito de amigos. —Ya existe una gran apertura para las parejas del mismo genero. Pero, no es del todo correcto aún… digo, no es bien visto y lo único que traerá esa relación será dolor no sólo para ambos sino para nosotros también.

—Quizás…—

—Seremos testigos de cómo ese amor los destruye a ambos. Y caerá sobre nuestras conciencias sabiendo que pudimos hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Entonces pensemos y seamos positivos y todos demos de nuestra parte para que esta relación tenga éxito. Mira, hagamos algo. Si la relación no sé da, yo te ayudaré con Sora ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Enserio? — volvió la mirada y sonrió.

—Pero sólo si no intervienes esta semana de prueba ¿Ok? —

—…Ok… — y suspiro pesadamente de nueva cuenta. Le costaría trabajo soportar esa nueva relación. Decidida pues, se paró de su puesta rodeo la mesa para poder acercarse a los chicos. —¡Hey!— les llamó la atención. Los cuatro callaron de golpe. —¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces que? — le cuestiono Tidus.

—Entonces ¿Harán los 7 días de prueba?—

—Pues… —

—¡Vamos chicos, digan que sí! —

—¿Tu que opinas Sora? — Riku le dirigió otra vez una de esas miraditas raras que ya se le comenzaban a hacer costumbre. En respuesta, el castaño bajo la cabeza y pensó por tres segundos para poder responder con senda sonrisa.

—¡Está bien!—

—¡Sí! — exclamaron los tres amigos alegremente, la castaña se le monto a Wakka como símbolo de felicidad y Tidus daba saltos alrededor de la nueva pareja. Kairi por su parte soltó otro suspiró frustrado. Sonrió con hipocresía y tomó una mano de cada chico y las unió.

—Todos daremos de nuestra parte — les dijo aparentando felicidad aunque todos sabían que por dentro su bilis destrozaba sus entrañas.

To be continued.

* * *

Next: "Feel or not feel" (Sentir o no sentir) 

§ Mikael Mudou §

"Alguna vez miré al cielo para ver la perfección, pero no pude ver nada, el vacío inmenso me tragó"


	3. Sentir

**Advertencia (Saga del Orden perfecto)—****Shounen Ai (**RikuSora.**Romance, Humor, Acción y Aventura. S-UA (**Semi - Universo alterno_No me hago responsable por futuros traumas musicales._

**Disclaimers—**_Los personajes de __**Kingdom Hearts **__ pertenecen a su diseñador Tetsuya Nomura. Las canciones de este fic son propiedad de sus autores. _

**_Nota—_** Siento tanto la ausencia de atención en este fic. Y mis excusas son siempre las mismas de siempre. Así que no los aburriré con eso. He aquí el tercer capitulo de esta primer parte. Ente más cortos lo haga mejor para todos. Créanme, Luego me voy por las ramas y quiero terminar con esta primer entrega lo más rápido posible para llegar a lo más interesante (Que usualmente en pocos fics suelo llegar) Agradezco infinitamente todos los Reviews, los favs y las alertas. Me complace tanto que les guste.

* * *

**•Desati• (Saga del orden perfecto.)**

By: Mikael Mudou

**3.- "Feel or not feel" **

* * *

El tiempo relativamente transcurría con normalidad. Riku parecía quedarse estático por largos instantes. Mirando a algún punto de la habitación. Pesaba en las palabras que Tidus le había; literalmente, escupido momentos antes de entrar al salón. "_Ahora deberán hacer cosas que los novios suelen hacer. Ya sabes, salir, ir al cine, hacerse notitas y regalos. Tomarse de la mano, besarse y tal vez hacer __**eso**__"_ y aquí el punto era ¿Hacer _eso_? Si era lo que él pesaba entonces era demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos. 

Pasando a un tema menos fuerte. Estaba la cuestión de besar a Sora ¿Era obligatorio? Ya había hecho eso antes con un par de chicas que fueron sus novias pero eso de besar a Sora, un chico era endemoniadamente nuevo.

Ya superada la etapa: "No quiero los gérmenes de otras personas" aún se le hacía tan extraño compartir los mismo bichos de una forma tan literal. Cosas asquerosas las habían hecho, como eructar o escupir y otras cosas más repulsivas, competencia; pero la acción de besar era nueva.

Estas mismas ideas rondaron por su cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas sin llegar a una conclusión verdadera, simplemente repetía una y otra vez la palabra "Besar" seguida de la frase "Besar a Sora"

—¡Vamos Riku qué se hace tarde! — la voz de Tidus le saco de sus pensamientos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y se percato de que el aula estaba vacía.

—Aguarda— ordenó malhumorado. —Ya voy.

—Vaya que hoy has estado en la luna — esperaba impaciente en el umbral del salón. —Recuerda que tienes que traer ese permiso firmado por tus padres.

—¡Mis jefes! — paró de golpe y la idea le llego de lleno. —¡¿Cómo diablos pretendes que le diga a mis jefes lo de Sora?!—

—He… "¿Jefe, Jefa soy Gay?"— había sugerido riendo un poco.

—¡No bromees, es en serio! — terminó y ambos se encaminaron por el largo pasillo que daba a las escaleras. —Si se enteran…

—En eso no habíamos pensado. Pero espera ¿Qué diablos les importa a tus padres si andas o no con Sora?— bajaron las escaleras. Riku se detuvo de golpe.

—Que son mis engendradores, son los que me mantienen y si se entera me correrían de la casa. —

—No pueden hacer eso — animó —Eres menor de edad y es su responsabilidad mantenerte. Además — siguió de largo —Ellos tienen la culpa por no inculcarte una buena educación sexual.

—Ja-ja, muy gracioso — roló los ojos siguiendo el camino.

Justo a la salida del instituto ya estaban el par de amigas y Sora esperándoles para irse; casi como siempre, juntos. Se saludaron con sus habituales sonrisas, y con la cabeza hicieron el ademán para irse.

Kairi y Selphie encabezaban el grupito, seguido de Sora y atrás de ellos los integrantes del equipo de Bliztball. El rubio con un golpecito empujo a su amigo un lugar adelante para poder ir al lado de su; ahora, novio. Este le recibió con una sonrisa.

—Chicas — Tidus rompió en silencio — ¿No quieren un helado o una paleta de Sal marina?

—¡Sí! — respondió el castaño.

—Dije chicas no "Novio de Riku" — rió ampliamente. Sora no evito sonrojarse levemente. —¿entonces?

—No- —

—¡Sí, aceptamos! — para entonces el grupito detuvo su andar cerca de la avenida principal que separaba: el instituto, la plaza y el centro comercial del rumbo hacia las casas. Selphie respondió en nombre de las dos. Sonrieron y el trío se encaminó en dirección contraria al rumbo predestinado. —¡Nos vemos mañana! —

—¡Hasta luego! — se despidió Sora.

—¿Seguimos? —

—Seguro. —

El camino Colegio-Casa no era del todo largo, simplemente eran un par de largas calles abajo y entraban a un vecindario donde sus casas quedaban a un par de distancia. Lo único que las diferenciaba era que la de Sora era modesta y pequeña y la de Riku tenía piscina y un amplio balcón con vista al mar.

—¿quieres ir a mi casa? — comentó el platinado mirándole de reojo. —Mis padres no llegaran sino pasando un par de horas.

—¿Para? —

—No lo sé, hablar. — pensó con detenimiento. —Tú sabes.

—Sí, pero ya sé. Vayamos a la mía primero, te invito a comer, hoy mamá hará su estofado secreto. Sabes que es delicioso — le miró desde abajo con una amplia sonrisa — Y después iremos a tu casa y seré todo tuyo.

—¿Perdón? — se detuvo con una impresión de extrañeza.

—Quiero decir que podremos hablar de todo lo que tú quieras. — corrigió sus palabras hábilmente. —Te me estabas yendo muy rápido —le sonrió siguiendo su camino.

—De ese tipo de cosas es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar. — y simplemente tomando una gran bocanada de aire lo soltó —¿Qué clase de novio quieres que sea?

—¿Tú que clase quieres ser? —

—No lo sé. — alzó los hombros. —¿Quieres que sea del tipo idota que te habla como retrasado, te compre cosas y te presuma como trofeo?

—Claro que no. Te mandaría por un _tubo_.— rió ante el comentario. —Quiero que seas tú y yo quiero ser yo. No quiero que esto se convierta en un compromiso a la fuerza ni que nos sentamos obligados a hacer o decir cosas que no sentimos. Simplemente hagamos lo que nos dicte el corazón.

—Ese es mi problema. Yo no puedo hacer, no tengo la facilidad que tú tienes para poder demostrar esa clase de emociones. Nunca fui bueno para dar el primer paso. —

—¡Ah! Eso es simple. —dijo el castaño —entonces deja que yo lo de. —y sin más tomó la mano de Riku entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Esta acción causo un enorme sonrojo en Riku, realmente no se lo esperaba. —¿Lo ves? — sonrió —¿Fue taaan complicado?— Riku negó con la cabeza esperando que los colores se le bajaran. —Entonces ya esta dado el primer paso. Vayamos a casa.

Lo que se pudo llamar el primer paso, fue algo sencillo, no había mucha gente circulando por las calles, así que pasaron desapercibidos por esa minoría.

Quizás evitaban miradas y un fuerte silencio se apodero de ellos. De esos silencios que suelen ser incómodos, cuando la tensión se palpa y se corta como mantequilla. Casi al termino de la calle viraron a la derecha en dónde el platinado se detuvo y llamó a su novio de un tirón de la muñeca que sujetaba.

Este le miró extrañado. Pero captó el mensaje cuando Riku comenzó a acomodar el cuello de su uniforme de manera en la que su collar no se le notara. Se miraron con extrañeza como si de pronto una angustia se apoderara de ellos. Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Sora, y no se explicaba el por qué, negó con un movimiento de cabeza, regañándose así mismo y sonrió al platinado.

—Disculpa. De momento me sentí algo frustrado — se justificó. No le dio mayor importancia al asunto. Volvió a tomar la mano de Riku y continuaron varias casas adelante para llegar a su destino.

Haciendo obvio que sus extremidades se separaron; entraron en silencio colocando las mochilas en la entrada. Se deshicieron de los molestos sacos azul marino botándolos en el primer sillón de la sala.

—Espera aquí. Le diré a mamá que estas aquí y si me da permiso para ir a tu casa. — dijo Sora señalando el sillón doble que quedaba dando la espalda a una pequeña ventana.

—Está bien — y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón. Viró su cabeza para poder ver a través del vidrio y cual fue su sorpresa al notar a tres cabezas asomándose de un arbusto frente a la casa. —Tenían que ser… — susurró al tiempo que una gotita de sudor escurría por su mejilla.

¿Y el helado?

Bien gracias; pensó él. Definitivamente no habían ido a comprar el susodicho. Estrelló su mano izquierda contra su rostro y la embarro hacia abajo. Su frustración iba en aumento.

Decidió no darles valor y su vista se volvió al limite de la habitación en dónde Sora aparecía.

—Me dio permiso. Pero debo llegar antes de las diez porque mañana hay escuela— roló los ojos. —Y que la comida ya esta lista — señalo la cocina.

Y sin decir media palabra, he ignorando a los tres fisgones del arbusto, entraron al comedor. Saludó amigablemente a la madre de Sora, una bella castaña madura, de larga cabellera con rulos al final de esta. Ojos claros tirandole al grisáceo.

—Buen día, Riku — dijo la mujer — ya esta servido todo. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido este día.

—Gracias por permitirme quedarme — respondió el platinado con simpleza tomando asiento a lado de Sora, dándole frente a su madre.

—Cuando quieras. — sonrió de nueva cuenta.

La primera entrada, siendo la Sopa, fue callada y humilde en cuanto a conversación. Una que otra mirada furtiva se entrelazaba en ambos jóvenes y la castaña no hacia más que sonreír ante la presencia de lo que ella consideraba el mejor amigo de su hijo.

—¿Y cómo va la escuela, Sora no da problemas? — Sora despegó la mirada de su plato ante el cuestionamiento de su madre. Miró a su pareja esperando su respuesta.

—No del todo — contestó sin dejar de comer.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No mucho, tampoco. —

—¿Cómo esta Kairi?— con este tópico no evito llamar la atención de ambos chicos. Miraron sus respectivos platos semi vacíos y después cruzaron miradas interrogándose uno al otro qué había querido decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Mamá? — soltó el castaño al aire.

—Sabes lo mucho que me agrada esa jovencita. ¿Aún no son pareja? Cuando eran niños jugaban a ser el héroe y la princesa. — sonrió la mujer sonrojándose por su propio comentario infantil. Fue acompañada por la sonora risa de Riku. Lo que la madre no sabía es que cuando Kairi no estaba, Sora la princesa y Riku el héroe.

El castaño enrojeció por el comentario, no se podía defender, ni responderle a su madre como ella quería.

—Sólo es mi amiga— aclaró. —Nos llevamos muy bien, pero no pasamos de eso. Ninguna chica me ha llamado la atención. —y desvió la mirada a la ventana que tenía justo a su lado y daba al patio trasero.

—¡Oh, qué mal! — comentó con desilusión, pero como si de un tema vano se tratara poso su atención en el platinado —¿Y tú que me dices, Riku?

—Oh bien— se quedo meditando por leves momentos y Sora rió esperando a ver como salía de esta.—Digamos qué… — miró a Sora de reojo, de nuevo con esa extraña mirada pero amalgamada con un dejo de confianza — Tengo gustos muy, muy exóticos. —rió. Causando un pequeño tono bermellón en su novio.

—Ah, vaya¿Chicas interesantes?—

—Más bien, cosa diferentes. — Y calló de pronto. La cena siguió su curso normal. Se habló sobre la entrada de Riku al equipo de Bliztball, las calificaciones y acerca de los cursos extras.

Sin más que hacer. Sora se cambio de ropa por su habitual traje rojo y su pequeño saquito blanco. Salieron y Riku noto la ausencia de ese trío de fisgones, sonrió para sí mismo.

—Espera aquí, iré a cambiarme y ahora te atiendo —

—Está bien, te esperare en la terraza — señaló el lugar vanamente. El chico asintió y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

No más de cinco minutos pasaron. Abrió la puerta corrediza para toparse con su novio sentado en el amplio columpio de madera. Rechinando molestamente ante el vaivén de los pies del castaño. Tomó asiento a su lado y posó su brazo derecho en el respaldo del mismo. La columna de Sora estaba doblada hacia el frente y con sus dos extremidades superiores se detenía del asiento.

—Me gusta venir a ver el atardecer aquí — lanzó Riku al aire mirando directo a la costa.

—Es bonito. — respondió Sora encorvándose y posando su espalda en el respaldo percatándose del brazo del platinado. Más no dijo nada, sólo permaneció en silencio contemplando el descenso del Sol por ese día.

Habiendo muerto el astro rey. La oscuridad llenó el firmamento siendo vigilado por los pequeños destellos y la gran Luna. Media hora pasó rápidamente.

—¿De qué querías hablar?— cuestionó sin mirarle.

—Lo he olvidado. —

—¿Le dirás algo a tus padres?—

—No…— dudó — No al menos de estar seguro de lo que siento.

—¿Sientes algo?—

—Supongo ¿Tú no lo sientes? — le miró de reojo, buscando las orbes azuladas del joven.

—Creo que sí. No lo sé. Es algo extraño de explicar. Es un sentimiento raro. — pensó con detenimiento, haciendo flor de loto con sus piernas y sosteniéndolas con las manos por los tobillos. —Es un sentimiento diferente. Por un segundo, en la tarde: Temí perderte.

—¿Perderme? —

—Sí, como si ya no te volviera a ver jamás. — Y dudó de sí mismo, un dejo de nostalgia se formo en su rostro. —Dime ¿Sientes algo por mí? Sé franco.

¿Ser franco?

—Digamos que ya no te veo como el amigo con el que puedo hablar de pura tonterías, o el compañero de clase que te ayuda antes de los exámenes finales, o del hermano que te presta su hombro para que llores… — se detuvo por tres segundos pensando lo que iba a decir — Creo que ahora te veo como persona.

—¿Cómo persona?

—Sí, como persona. Cuando un hombre ve a una mujer. — explicó.

—¿Me ves como mujer? — había inquirido con cierto enfado en su voz.

—No, no — negó — te veo como hombre. Es decir, te veo como… pues como, como alguien a quien querer fuera de los amigos y la familia. — quiso mirar la expresión en el rostro el castaño y se topó con esa cara que Sora solía hacer cuando no comprendía alguna clase de problema matemático. Sonrió levemente y le planteo las cosas con más sencillez. —Te veo como pareja, pues.

—¡Ah! — comprendió haciendo un gesto de alivio.

—Aaah…— lo imitó con su usual sarcasmo— ¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas o qué?

—Nop, Por un momento me preocupe al pensar que me querías como mujer. — rió animado. —No creo que haya talla de falda para mí.

—Dije que era de gustos diferentes, pero no tanto. Así estás bien. — le miró de reojo. —Me gustas tal y como eres.

Me gustas tal y como eres.

El comentario intimido el andar de Sora. Cayó repentinamente y siguió mirando el cielo notando algo raro.

—Mira eso — señaló el firmamento — Esa estrella, se desvaneció.

—¿Mmh? Yo no la veo, todas son iguales. — respondió tratando de ubicar —viste mal o algo. Hay muchas.

—Qué raro, juro que vi como dejó de brillar.

—Seguro que fue tu depravada imaginación. — sonrió de lado.

—¡Hey¿Quién es el depravado? Fue tu idea que viniera a tu casa, no sé que tantas cosas puedes pensar en hacer conmigo. ¡Eh!

"Besar a Sora" y con esa simple frase, se sonrojo más que la manzana con la que pensaba explicarle las cosas. Desvió la mirada y posó sus ojos en el amplio mar.

—Se quiere nublar — dijo vagamente.

—¡No me cambies el tema! — exigió con un fuerte rugido. Obligándole a verle tratando de tomarlo por el hombro.

Cual fue su sorpresa al recibir un manotazo por el platinado, quien le miró de forma fría y penetrante. Ese día había estado más extraño de los normal. Ladeo su cabeza para comprender la situación y que las ideas se le acomodaran.

—¿Qué pasa? — Sora cuestionó al no comprender. Su ceño se afligió.

—Creo que esto fue un enorme error — rió socarronamente sin dejar de penetrarle con esos ojos turquesas. —Pensar que tu y yo podríamos ser novios o algo por el estilo ¡Qué ridículo!

—¿Riku, te sientes bien?—

—¡Me siento perfecto, estoy diciéndote que esto no va a funcionar! —

—¡Tiempo muerto¿Estas hablando enserio? Porque si más no recuerdo tú me diste este collar —

—¡Pues me retracto! — exclamó poniéndose de pie, alejándose varios pasos al filo del balcón. —¡La sola idea que tú y yo tengamos contacto me repugna!

—¿Entonces porque te sonrojas tanto?— gritó como respuesta queriéndole entrar en razón. Ese comportamiento tan impulsivo no era del todo propio en el platinado. —¿Entonces porque lloras?

—¡Yo no…! — y al sentir aquella fría lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla quiso arrancarla de su piel, más Sora lo evito sujetando su muñeca. —Yo no…

—¿Entonces por qué me mientes? — reclamó por última vez.

—Porque… No me puedo a hacer lo que mi corazón me dicta.— lo encaró —Y eso no me gusta.

—Porqué no simplemente lo haces. Y punto. —

—Porque no puedo. —

—¡Es qué no quieres! — Gritó el castaño cerrando fuertemente puños y ojos. Se viró para poder salir corriendo en dirección de la salida, pero fue interceptado por el brazo del platinado quien lo alo hacia sí capturándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

Se quedaron estáticos por largo tiempo. Pensando cada quien en su respectiva situación.

Según Selphie el siguiente paso de la mano, es el abrazo. Y pareciese que Riku realmente intentara poner de su parte. Él no era la clase de chico por el que se conociera de "amoroso" y "dadivoso"; a diferencia de Sora, claro. Prefirió callar y dejar el mismo Riku le guiara al tercer paso: El beso.

—Realmente lo intento— susurró el platinado. —pero no puedo…

—Entiendo — dijo el castaño aferrándose aún más al pecho de su novio. —Así está bien. No te quiero obligar a que me quieras.

Apegó su cuerpo aún más al del castaño; como respuesta. No lo podía explicar y no había palabras, pareciera como su aquellos verbos se hubiesen esfumado de su diccionario mental. Era tan extraño.

—¡Estamos en casa! — llamaron desde la entrada y en acción mecánica se separaron uno de otro. Riku retiró la lagrima de su mejilla con ayuda de su muñeca derecha. A lo que Sora, sonrió con raro afecto. —¿Riku?

—Aquí estoy — respondió entrando a la casa seguido por Sora, quien se escondía detrás del platinado.

—Lo sentimos, cariño, pero es que tu padre y yo nos detuvimos a cenar y… — miró por detrás de su propio hijo — ¡Sora, buenas noches! — sonrió animada. —Decía que nos quedamos a cenar y trajimos la cena para ti — señaló a Riku —¿Quieres quedarte a cenar, Sora?

—Oh, no. De hecho ya me iba, es algo tarde ya y mi madre me dijo que llegara antes de las 10. —

—Pero si son las 8:30 ¡Quédate! — animó nuevamente la mujer platinada.

—¡Sí, quédate! — y le siguió Riku tomándole posesivamente por los hombros — Igual y salé otra interesante conversación de padres a hijos.

—¡Huy, sí! — le retó — _Tengo gustos raros_.

—Nada que no hayas escuchado, _Ninguna chica me pela. _

Y sin saber porque la mujer seguía sonriendo, maquilando que sólo hablaban de cosas de chicos. Quien desapareció de escena tan rápido como llego fue el padre de Riku, igualmente platinado, alto y serio. No era del todo percibible.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**N**ext: "**Jealous****"**(Celos) 

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**Me gustas tal y como eres, esa es la razón que nos une y que nos puede destruir****"**


End file.
